Black
by Pandora-Twists
Summary: Vague flashes of a black haired youth unsettles M21
1. Black

Black hair, gray eyes staring back at him.

 _Who?_

Who was it?

It's as if…

M-21 woke up before his dreams could give him an answer, and long before he was fully conscious, he had forgotten what he saw. Only a dull uneasy feeling in his chest an indicator of something not quite right.

This was the day he and M24 were to be let out of the labs into the real world. The anticipation of what was to come, a whole new life quelled any curiosity he may have had. Then he had no time to decipher any dreams, the busy routine of the training and the harshness of the Union camp dazed him.

They quickly learned that they were at the bottom of the food chain even among other test subjects. They needed to be alert at all times, no chance of day dreaming or peaceful contemplation was allowed. The only dreams he saw during that time were the disturbing images of his dead comrades cheering for him to be allowed out. M21 didn't have the heart to tell them that nothing good awaited them there either.

The next time M-21 saw the dream was when he encountered Rai for the first time.

...

He looked on in shock as the thin man with shoulder length black hair froze M-24 with just a flick of his arm. His eyes dragged from his partner's pained expressions to the one who was making him show those expression in sheer surprise and remained affixed there.

Something other than dread and shock mingled in with his emotions and increased in intensity enough to overtake them.

Nostalgia…Memory…Himself.

The onslaught of something tragic was so strong that M-21 forgot to breath. He saw images flashing by his mind, until they stopped at a scared face of a black haired youth staring back at him for just a flicker of a second.

"Ignoring me?" And just like that M-21 abruptly flashed back to the present to find himself face to face with the intimidating blonde.

'Dammit, what was he spacing him out for!' M-21 readied himself for an attack only to be blindsided by the sheer aura and power of his opponent. Death seemed very near just then, and M21 knew that even if wasn't spaced out, he would have been no match for this enemy.

The blonde prepared the final blow only to be stopped by the black haired man. M21s head whipped to the side in surprise, unable to understand why he would save him. But he wouldn't get answer for it for a long while.

This encounter which M-21 had thought to be so unfortunate and humiliating paved for the a better future for M-21. The series of events that followed made M-21 ignore the strange nostalgia he always felt in the presence of Raizel. For the first time in the life he could remember, he was in a better place, even if he wasn't initially sure he could live without the presence of his friend, his comrade M24. But life had strangely came around to show him different things he could live for afterall.

And he still had that promise he made with M24. He couldn't give up until he had his and his comrades names and their pasts found. He had no choice but to keep pushing forward.

From there on, again and again, Rai came for his support and protection.

Whenever he looked at the Noblesse he felt a strange sense of familiarity, and ease as if he had something figured out, and his mind was at peace. M-21 chalked these strange feelings down to the overwhelming and relentlessness protection the Noblesse had provided to someone like him. To say that M-21 was grateful was an understatement. Still, that scary blonde, Frankenstein had been just as protective and kind. So why, why did he not get this feeling of longing and ease from him?

The answer danced around the edges of his mind, but never close enough. It was still buried so deep down in his consciousness that he wouldn't be able to figure it out himself.

Not until the evidence was laid down bare in front of him.

Not until Crombel told it to his face.

...

"M-21 so good to see you again after a long time" The scientist smiled.

He looked at his former experiment up and down noticing his improved color, how he was less pale than use to be under Crombels care, and how well groomed and genuinely happier he looked. Atleast until he had sensed his presence making him just as pale as Crombel remembered and equally as anxious.

Fortunately, Rai had made his presence known just before Crombel could do anything, but that sight of Rai standing by M21s side had evoked something vicious in Crombel. M21 did not know whether the move made by Crombel was calculated or a spur of the moment mistake made out of a want to defeat, seeing his subject reject him so strongly as he just had and with such confidence. Or was it the frustration of knowing that as long as the Noblesse was there, Crombel could not touch his experiment much less claim him his own?

So before making a hasty retreat he leaned in too close and whispered in M-21s ear the truth.

And the bastard was malicious enough to give him only the part that hurts and not the part that answered his queries. M-21 only had time to widen his eyes in shock. Cold dread and anticipation swallowing his whole being, when Rai jerked the scientist back with a forceful flick of his hand.

M-21 saw Crombel thrown back with enough force to break him and lie there coughing all over. M21 himself was pulled back into a half embrace of the Noblessse that he just allowed as he was almost paralyzed from shock.

He wanted to know more, but Crombel was in no condition to answer. He lied there coughing and spitting up blood pathetically. Like he and comrades use to back in the labs by this man's hands. M21 had a feeling that even if he could, Crombel would not have given him anymore answers. But he still wanted to stop the Noblesse from further action. He wanted to know more…he needed to know more and as long as this man was alive, there was a chance…there was…

A black haired youth opened his eyes, and sees himself meeting his own reflection.

Years ago M21 didn't know what that meant, now he knew. The flashes that M21 always had in Rai's presence, he had figured out what they meant.

M-21 felt something hot sliding down his cheeks, and raised his hand to wipe the tears from the black haired kids face. His hand only passed through the phantom, as it was but a memory, and M-21 came around to see his own tears making little droplets on his raised palm.

He also saw Crombel lying still, and cold.

M-21 knew Rai did what he did to protect him, but he couldn't help bitterness and resentment rising up his chest. He had been so close. And the one person who knew the answers was now dead.

M-21 kept staring at the cold body, 'What a pitiful end to his life.'

'Just like the pitiful end to your own life.' Crombel whispered in his ears, and M21 jerked back in shock.

But Crombel was gone.

It was just the assault of his own memories on himself.

M21′s other hand raised to cover his mouth in an attempt to control the sob fighting to be let out.

A gentle hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him from muffling his pain. Another found his head and tenderly cupped it, slowly pushing it down to rest on a lean shoulder. M-21 allowed himself to be navigated like a puppet. Still in daze. Still resenting what his man had just done, but unable pull himself away. He needed this comfort, he needed someone to be there for him, he need to know he wasn't alone anymore…

His knees gave away and Rai's other arm came to cover his waist. Easily supporting M21's whole being against his body despite his frail appearance, and they both sank to the ground gently. M-21 felt himself cradled like something precious and he couldn't hold in anymore. He pushed his face into the crook of the mans neck and cried like a baby.

He hadn't cried like this in forever. Not since M24 had died, and not even then. Then he was still afraid for his own life somewhere in the back of his mind. An adaptive mechanism they had been forced to adopt to live, they couldn't have let themselves go completely. Ever. But here he felt secure enough to let it all go. Slowly his hands raised to clutch Rai's arms, hard like this was his lifeline, his anchor.

He cried for what seemed like hours and when he'd finally let Rai go, he could feel that the entire household had arrived at the scene. While Frankenstein knew what had happened through his link to Rai, the other had guessed it without even being told explicitly.

As his hazy mind began to clear, M21 sniffed trying to remove the tears on his face. He was beginning to realize what he had just done. Not only had he made Rai sit on the ground, he had blabbered all over his new shirt. M21 eyes were wide at his own audacity.

He distanced himself from Rai hastily, and got up, but he still wasn't fully composed so he staggered. He was caught on each shoulder and he did not need to see to know that Takeo and Tao had come to support their distraught comrade.

M-21 knew his face must look pathetic now, so he tried to hide it, but he was shooed away by a rough hand of Frankenstein ruffling his head as if in fondness. Frankenstein seemed a bit surprised at this own action, and rushed forward to help his Master up.

'Frankenstein petting him?' The fear M21 felt at that moment, he could sense in Tao and Takeo too, and they all looked at each other shell shocked. Then they giggled and fell on the ground laughing all the way.

This broke the tension, and M21 was calm enough to think clearly now. His eyes met Rai's who affirmed that dead or alive, Crombel in his haste had given a him an important piece of puzzle he would never have otherwise. He lets himself rest on his comrades shoulders as they made their way to home.

With his family by his side he… _they_ would figure out the rest themselves.

* * *

 _Authors Note:_ _This was written for the_ _anonymous_ _request on tumbler_ _asking for_ _a fic where_ _M21 original hair_ _are_ _black, and_ _he is_ _coddled by the family. I low key implied he's related to Rai, i have no idea if it showed. And Crombel has been offed and it feels good lol. This was written weeks ago, but was pending editing and It didn't came out as I wanted, still a bit pretentious maybe but just wanted to post it now._


	2. Bonus: Puppy Piles

"It wasn't…"

"It wasn't what?"

"My hair wasn't always gray!" M21 had meant to say this matter of factually, but the venom in his tone surprised himself.

There was a stunned silence as Tao and Takeo absorbed what M21 was implying. The modified humans fumbled about how to approach this sensitive topic.

M21 felt a bit guilty about lashing at his comrades. The venomous tone wasn't directed at Tao and Takeo. Neither of them. It was just that M21 couldn't help the bitterness in his words. What did the Union bastards do to him? Was his memory loss too the result of excessive trauma, not a deliberate mind wipe?

M21 found the thought too disturbing. Crombel's mocking words rang in his ears, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

His heart wasn't his own, his hair had changed color. What else had changed? Was there anything real, anything original of him left at all? Or was he just something made up of others parts? He rubbed his hands together anxiously as if to bring them warmth and realized they were slightly shaking.

Tao and Takeo had followed his moves with cautious eyes, clearly wary of his erratic behavior but reluctant to interrupt.

M21 noted their worried stares and immediately stopped.

He was being weird. Was he freaking them out? Were they afraid of knowing what he might have been before? Like he himself was?

He abruptly got up.

"H…hey M21"

"I'm leaving" His reply was curt.

"What do you mean you are leaving, where?"

"Outside, for a walk"

"We'll come with you" They both stood up.

"NO!" M21 shouted.

This halted Tao and Takeo's movements, and they just started at him wide eyed.

"…"

"I…Im" M21 shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, I just need some space" He raised a hand in apology, and made to flee.

It was suffocating.

Knowing that his comrades were judging him was unbearable.

His hand was grabbed from behind. It was Tao.

"Let go" M21's voice was ice cold. He hadn't even bothered to turn around.

"No"

"Tao, I said let me go."

"Or else?" Came Tao's amused challenging voice.

Was this a _game_ to him? M21s anger flared up. Fist at the ready, be turned around unwilling to hold back. Only to find a Tao whose eyes were shining brightly with unushered tears.

Wha…? That stopped M21.

"Why are you crying?!" He blurted out. He was so shocked he forgot his balled fist.

"Whose crying?! How dare you say that. SILLY!" Tao complained shamelessly as he sniffed loudly trying to control his emotions.

"Reall…Ooof" Takeo had launched upon him in a bear hug. M21 could feel him shaking from suppressed emotions.

"Takeo?!" M21 looked on baffled between Tao who was now rubbing his eyes, and Takeo who looked liked he'd burst into tears any second and neither showed any signs of letting him go.

"Guys…hey what's with you two, what happened? Tell me" M21 was unaccustomed to such a behavior from the duo, he wondered what brought this on.

Takeo burst into tears.

…wrong thing to say?

"Oomp" Not to be left behind Tao too jumped up to hug them with such force that M21 couldn't contain his balance anymore and all three tumbled to the ground.

For a second M21 just sat there stunned at the scenario he had found himself in. All his earlier angst had melted. He'd forgotten how they'd reach this position and had no idea how to approach it.

His free hand raised awkwardly, and gave two light pats to the vehemently crying Takeo, and then to Tao.

"There there" He croaked out wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Idiot! What is there there? You made Takeo cry apologize for it!" Tao's annoying voice screeched in his ear.

"Apolo…" M21 was indignant "What do you mean I made him cry. I didn't even do anything! I have no idea what just happened"

"Don't you?" A mild voice replied, and all three flinched in simulation. Frankenstein had come upon the trio as they, unfortunately, happened to be occupying the space reserved for Raizel's tea times.

M21 sat facing the scientist as the other two refused to turn around. M21 suspected that Tao and Takeo were just avoiding Frankenstein in lieu of hugging him now. M21 didn't know what to say to Frankenstein. Why was he too implying that he made Takeo cry…wtf?

He looked at Frankenstein straight, "I don't understand. I really…" And then it hit him.

"…Oh"

The duo was crying for him. For the suffering he went through. For the self of his he doesn't even remember anymore. Whom he had to forget to keep a semblance of sanity.

"…"

"Yes" Frankenstein smiled satisfied. "Now that you know that, get this settled, and clear this mess up before leaving."

"Yessir" All three replied simultaneously, even the crying Takeo who had his face firmly planted in M21s shirt.

"Guys if you can reply, can you please get off me too" M21 said exasperated.

"No" Came two muffled answers.

Frankenstein's lip twitched. It seemed like he was holding himself from laughing.

"You heard them, I leave you responsible to get them back in shape since you got them in this to begin with. If I saw any of you here after 5 pm, which is my Master's tea time, M21 I'll hold you solely responsible"

With that Frankenstein turned around and made his exit closing the door on his face.

"…"

M21 sat on the ground with the two piled on him for a few second. Then he released a long suffering sigh.

His own hands raised up to encompasses both his comrades, accepting their support. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling their warmth spread through him, and tightened his hold letting them know that he cares for them too.

All that while one question danced around his mind: Was this the puppy pile Tao had always wanted to be part of?

* * *

 _Authors Note: This was written because I could not help myself. M21 deserves all the huggles. This is a couple days after Black where M21 is slowly starts opening up to Tao & Takeo who only know that Crombel antagonized him but do not know the full details, neither do I tbh. __At this point I might as well call this series Noblesse: bawling session since thats whats happening. Haha. And making Takeo cry is a sin how could you M21 O:_


End file.
